There's a First Time for Everything
by Dreamwraith
Summary: *One-shot* Gohan tries something for the very first time, and he traumatizes his father and brother.


All right, I should be doing something else, but I got the idea for this as I was trying to fall asleep.  So here I am, typing away merrily at one in the morning, with two papers to write, a presentation to create, and a whole lot of final exams to study for.  Does this classify me as crazy?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  Goten's quote about screaming belongs to my younger brother.

There's a First Time for Everything

By: Dreamwraith

            "Look out, Gohan!" Goku yelped as he covered his face with his hands.  "He's going to hit you!"  The fully-grown Saiyan warrior cowered in the front seat of the car, whimpering in terror as his older son pulled out into the street.

            "Dad, knock it off.  He's on the other side of the street," Gohan said from the driver's seat as he stopped the car, watching the traffic speed by.  "You can't die in here anyway.  You're a Super-Saiyan, remember?  You're not going to be killed by a car you can crush in your bare hands."

            "But you'll wreck the car!" Goten, his younger brother quipped from the back seat.  "Momma would be mad if you wrecked Miss Bulma's car.  And be very careful, Gohan.  Don't hit anything."

            Gohan glanced in the rear-view mirror at his smiling brother and grimaced.  "I'm not going to wreck the car, okay?"  _Sheesh, _he thought.  _They don't have any faith in me at all.  The demi-Saiyan turned onto a side road and sped up, exaggerating his head movements so both his father and brother could watch as he checked all the mirrors._

            Not that it was necessary for him to do so.  He was able to sense the _ki_ of any person in Satan City if he so chose; it was just proper driving to look before you go.  And since he had just obtained his learner's permit, he thought it would be a good idea to drive properly _now so he would remember everything._

            Gohan sighed.  _So far, so good, he said to himself.  _They haven't done anything yet.  I hope they don't flip out when I hit the highway._  Ignoring his father's frantic looks, he made the left onto the main roadway of Satan City and immediately revoked his previous thoughts.  "Flipping out" would be an understatement.  Going so far as to say "nervous" or even "scared" would be stretching it.  His father and brother had completely panicked._

            "Gaaaahh!" Goku gave a muffled cry as he buried his head in his seat.  "I can't look!"

            "Gohan!  Watch out for that truck!" Goten exclaimed.

            "We're going to die!" Goku yelped as he removed his head from the seat and attempted to climb up the side of the car, clinging to the door handle for dear life.

            "Gohan, it's a tree!  Move!"

            "Even Piccolo drove better than this!"

            "Look at all those cars!  I'm gonna _scream!" Goten yelled from the back seat, clinging to his seat belt._

            And all the while, Gohan drove down the road cautiously.  Not once did he exceed the speed limit, run a red light, blow through an intersection, or hit a single thing, although he _did attract numerous stares as he drove through the center of the city._

            Of course, if _your_ dad and brother were literally trying to crawl out the windows of your car, you would get attention, too.

* * * * *

            Chi-Chi heard the car door slam outside and smiled to herself.  _There they are, _she thought happily as she set down her dish towel and opened the door to greet her husband and children.  _Perhaps Gohan will be ready soon to get his license.  She stood on the doorway with a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye._

            She was totally unprepared for the scene before her.

            Gohan stood on the doorstep, nerves frazzled and one eye twitching.  His hands were balled up into fists, and his teeth were clenched together tightly.  Behind him, Goku and Goten were still shaking with fright.  Goku still maintained his death grip on the door frame, although one hand had shifted to the dashboard of the car.  He looked as if he had been trying to push himself through the window.  Goten was plastered to the back seat, face frozen in a mask of horror.  Neither Saiyan had quite realized that the car was no longer moving.

            Chi-Chi's smile faltered.  "How did it go, Gohan?" she asked, craning her neck so she could see the traumatized passengers more clearly.

            "I don't want to talk about it," Gohan growled.  He then stomped past his mother and disappeared into the house.  After a few minutes, loud music could be heard from his room.

            Chi-Chi began to frown.  She looked from her older son's window to the car and back again.  Then she smacked her hand to her forehead and walked back inside, leaving her son and husband in the car.  She shook her head as she picked up her towel again.  "I hope Gohan didn't do anything _too bad out there," she said with a sigh.  "I don't have the heart to tell them that he's going to be driving us to Bulma's tonight."_

THE END.


End file.
